


Alternative Scenes to the B-Negative Raid (рус)

by Tanda



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanda/pseuds/Tanda
Summary: Маффитт тяжело ранен. Чтобы довезти его до госпиталя живым, требуется срочное переливание крови. Однако у всех его товарищей неподходящая группа крови. Поэтому Трой отправляется за донором в лагерь Дитриха. А что, если бы, в отличие от оригинального сюжета, нужная группа крови оказалась у Дитриха?Окончание фанфика - альтернативная концовка эпизода "The Violent Truce Raid" (Дитрих добывает для своих раненых плазму крови у британцев).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Alternative Scenes to the B-Negative Raid (рус)

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой фанфик, изначально выложенный здесь на английском (см. https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384294). На русском он выложен на фикбуке и фанфиксе, но я решила выложить еще и здесь.
> 
> Немного общей информации про сериал и персонажей - тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2470813#part_content  
> На фанфиксе у фанфика появились иллюстрации:  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart22038  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart22039  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart22040  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart22041  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart22042

Оставив Талли возле Маффитта, которого можно было принять за мертвого, если бы не едва слышное сердцебиение и почти незаметное дыхание, Трой и Хитч поспешили к лагерю Дитриха.

***

Дитрих мыл руки и слушал лепет молодого офицера:  
— Но, капитан, мне повезло сохранить хоть что-то.  
Гауптман ответил сухо, не без усилия сдерживая горький юмор:  
— Повезло потерять целый конвой? Полотенце, пожалуйста.

Офицер подал Дитриху полотенце и продолжал беспомощно оправдываться:  
— Они появились из ниоткуда.

Дитрих не мог отказать себе в удовольствии повторить почти дословно те слова, которые говорил этот Neuling (новичок) неделю назад, когда он только прибыл в лагерь Дитриха и узнал про обычные последствия атаки сержанта Троя с его людьми:  
— Вооруженный немецкий конвой против двух американских джипов и четырех мужчин… и вы считаете, что вам повезло. Вам не кажется, что это смешно?

Осталось непонятным, насколько новичок понял свою неправоту, потому что в этот момент прозвучал первый взрыв и оба офицера выбежали из палатки.  
Посмотрев на пылающий грузовик, Дитрих оглянулся и позвал Мюллера, который прятался за соседним грузовиком, перепуганно таращась на пламя.  
— Müller! Müller! Komm hier! Was ist passiert? («Мюллер! Мюллер! Иди сюда! Что произошло?»)  
— Ich habe nichts gesehen, Hauptmann. Ich weiss nicht, («Я ничего не видел, капитан. Я не знаю») — пробормотал Мюллер, пожимая плечами и съеживаясь от нового взрыва.  
Дитрих скомандовал:  
— Fahren sie sofort vom Feuer weg. Eilung! (Убери грузовик от огня! Живо!)  
Мюллер судорожно козырнул и побежал выполнять распоряжение.  
Проводив его взглядом, гауптман дал распоряжение Новичку (мысленно Дитрих называл его только так):  
— Обыщите лагерь.  
— Jawohl! — ответил офицер и, позвав двух солдат, — «Los, herüber!» (За мной!) — убежал.

Дитрих медленно пошел к своей палатке. Перед входом он обернулся и задумчиво осмотрел гребни холмов, окружавших лагерь. Затем вошел в палатку и достал сигарету. Обнаружив отсутствие зажигалки, гауптман подошел за ней к столу. Когда он наклонился к ящику, его несильно, но ощутимо ткнуло в спину что-то, опознанное им, как ствол оружия.  
Дитрих резко повернулся и замер, приоткрыв рот и едва не уронив сигарету, ошеломленный почти невозможным фактом — перед ним был сержант Трой собственной персоной и настроенный очень решительно.  
— Огня, капитан? — тихо сказал сержант, поднося зажигалку к сигарете Дитриха. Тот автоматически затянулся. — Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Дитрих, не сводя ошеломленного взгляда с Троя, вынул зажженную сигарету изо рта, но ничего не сказал.  
Сержант повторил с нажимом, видя, что Дитрих не отвечает и как будто даже не понял, что ему было сказано:  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь!  
Дитрих наконец смог заговорить:  
— Довольно странный способ просить, сержант.  
— Я не прошу, — с намеком на кривую улыбку ответил Трой.  
— Вы знаете, что случится, если я закричу? — осторожно спросил Дитрих.  
— А вы? — ухмыльнулся Трой.  
Дитрих медленно присел на край стола и спросил:  
— Что вы хотите?  
— Одному из моих людей нужна кровь, — заявил Трой.  
— Это не госпиталь, сержант. У нас нет запасов крови, — возразил гауптман.  
— Я и не думал… — начал говорить Трой, но закончить фразу ему помешали звуки снаружи.  
— Тсс. Будьте очень осторожны, капитан, — прошептал Трой, отступая в свое укрытие. Дитрих не шевельнулся, исподлобья глядя в сторону сержанта.  
В палатку заскочил рядовой Хичкок:  
— Не двигаться!  
Трой, облегченно выдохнув, вышел из укрытия:  
— Он не двигается. Ты достал?  
Хитч показал пакет:  
— Я нашел врача, готового сотрудничать.  
Трой быстро проверил содержимое:  
— Я готов был держать пари, что ты сделаешь, как надо.

Дитрих, все еще не понимавший, на что рассчитывает Трой, повторил:  
— Я же сказал вам, у нас нет запасов крови, сержант.  
— У вас есть солдаты — у вас есть кровь, — отрезал сержант.  
Гауптман наконец понял:  
— Живой донор?  
— Правильно. Группа Би-минус.

Дитрих, чья склонность к фатализму возросла в последнее время в результате постоянных столкновений с Троем, почувствовал обреченность, поскольку его кровь была именно такой. В этой ситуации он не мог отправить кого-то из своих подчиненных, но обязан был пойти сам. Однако следовало еще кое-что выяснить.  
— Хорошо. Но, сержант, что будет с этим человеком потом? Вы возьмете его в плен?  
Казалось, что до этой минуты Трой не задумывался об этом — его целью было спасти Маффитта, а все остальное не имело значения. Несколько секунд поразмыслив, он пожал плечами:  
— Нет. У меня на руках тяжелораненый, зачем мне хлопоты с пленным? Я обещаю вернуть его сюда, как можно ближе к лагерю.  
— Хорошо, — повторил гауптман. Он неторопливо — чтобы не спровоцировать сержанта резким движением, достал из-под рубашки медальон и протянул Трою на раскрытой ладони.  
Сержант взял металлический кружок и уставился на непонятный текст. Затем он бросил взгляд на Дитриха и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него спокойно и понимающе (отчего у сержанта немедленно зачесались кулаки).  
— Вы не умеете читать по-немецки. Но группа крови обозначена почти одинаково — «B-negativ» и «B-negative».  
Трой сердито сверкнул глазами и нашел на медальоне нужную информацию. Убедившись, что гауптман имеет нужную группу крови, сержант вернул ему медальон и кивнул.  
— Очень хорошо, капитан. Идем, — указал он на заднюю стенку палатки.  
Дитрих двинулся в указанном направлении, Трой шагнул за ним.  
— Что это? — спросил Трой, сгребая лежащие в ячейке американские медальоны. Гауптман оглянулся.  
— Ах, это… Американский дезертир, капрал Пеннелл. Мои люди взяли его в плен.  
Сержант сомневался лишь мгновение.  
— Давайте его сюда. Только его.  
Дитрих понимал, почему Трой так сказал, так что без возражения вернулся и взялся за телефон.  
— Hauptmann Dietrich hier. Bringen Sie Gefreiten Pennell bald herein. Danke. («Это капитан Дитрих. Приведите капрала Пеннелла ко мне. Спасибо.»)  
Хичкок укрылся возле входа в палатку, Трой отошел к своему укрытию. Дитрих повернулся к столу.  
— Капитан, — предостерегающе сказал Трой.  
Гауптман обернулся и слегка развел руками:  
— Никаких фокусов, сержант.  
— Вы учитесь, — улыбнулся Трой  
— У меня очень хорошие учителя, — проворчал Дитрих, снова поворачиваясь ко входу.  
Пока они ждали капрала, гауптман стоял неподвижно, слегка улыбаясь над абсурдностью ситуации. Теперь, когда он смог обдумать то, что произошло, он не мог не восхититься Троем…  
…Когда Трой и Хичкок вынуждены были сосредоточиться на Пеннелле, который попытался убежать, Дитрих попробовал проскочить к выходу, но споткнулся о чью-то ногу и упал, ударившись головой о шкафчик. Он все еще полусидел на полу, ошеломленный ударом, когда Трой и Хичкок утихомирили капрала и вернулись к нему.  
— Пеннелл, ты поможешь капитану идти, — приказал Трой, мгновенно оценив ситуацию.

***

Талли не ожидал, что в джипе будет четверо, поэтому сначала встревожился. Но потом он узнал Троя и Хитча и успокоился.

…Глядя на перевязанную руку и Маффитта, который все еще был без сознания, Дитрих вспомнил еще кое-что.  
— Сержант… — обратился он к Трою. — Недавно я слышал забавную историю. Рассказывают, что в один из наших госпиталей с целью получить помощь для своего раненого проникли переодетые солдаты союзников.  
— Наверное, это, когда возле меня разорвалась граната, — предположил Хитч.  
— Да, — подтвердил Трой, — Хичкоку была необходима срочная операция.  
— Так я и подумал, — усмехнулся гауптман. — Кто еще, кроме вас, мог бы сделать подобное и благополучно уйти? Я не знаю, сержант, сумасшедший вы или просто счастливчик.  
Трой улыбнулся.  
— Только по необходимости. Если бы группа крови Маффитта была хотя бы Би-плюс, не Би-минус — мы обошлись бы своими силами.  
— У меня тоже Би-минус, — удивленно отметил капрал.  
Все уставились на него.  
— Почему ты не сказал?! — рявкнул наконец Трой.  
— Но вы не спрашивали… — испуганно пробормотал Пеннелл.  
— Действительно, сержант, — хмыкнул Дитрих.  
Трой покачал головой.  
— Давно я не чувствовал себя так глупо… — проворчал он.  
Потом Дитрих и Трой посмотрели друг на друга и расхохотались.  
— Знаете, сержант, — заявил, наконец, гауптман, — единственное, о чем я сожалею в связи с этим делом — так это о том, что не увижу лицо сержанта Маффитта, когда он узнает все обстоятельства.  
— Ну, — хмыкнул Трой, — это не проблема, капитан. У Пеннелла такая же группа крови. Поэтому мы можем сказать Маффитту, что донором был именно Пеннелл. А про ваше участие в этом деле я скажу ему в вашем присутствии. Я уверен, что это не последняя наша встреча. Нам ведь уже случалось встречаться мирно — например, в том деле с Файсалом, или на нейтральной территории.  
Дитрих медленно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, сержант.  
— Хитч, Талли, вас это тоже касается.  
— Кусок пирога, сарж, — ухмыльнулся Хичкок, предвкушая эту сцену. Талли кивнул, как всегда, не тратя лишних слов.

***

— Завтра мы снова будем убивать друг друга, — философски отметил Маффитт, глядя на гауптмана, который стоял возле контейнера с плазмой.  
Талли только кивнул, привычно грызя спичку.  
Трой вспомнил свое обещание, но обратился сначала к Дитриху:  
— Капитан, скажите, как вы придумали такой способ получить плазму?  
Гауптман повернулся.  
— Можно сказать, что я вспомнил некоторые из наших встреч, сержант.  
— Так я и подумал, — удовлетворенно отметил Трой и повернулся к Маффитту.  
— Джек, вы помните, когда вы нуждались в переливании?  
Маффитт пожал плечами.  
— Я был без сознания, поэтому я не могу помнить. Но я помню, что вы рассказывали.  
Трой улыбнулся.  
— Тогда я сказал вам не все. На самом деле донором для вас был не Пеннелл.  
— Не Пеннелл? — удивился Джек. — Кто же тогда? Я помню, вы сказали, что у всех остальных группа крови не подходит…  
— Это был я, сержант, — шагнул вперед Дитрих.  
Теперь он имел удовольствие наблюдать ошеломленное выражение на обычно спокойном лице Маффитта. Британец, очевидно, не знал, как реагировать на такую потрясающую новость. Наконец он справился с изумлением. Он вылез из джипа и подошел к гауптману.  
— Значит, Hauptmann, мы die Blutsbrudere (кровные братья)? — тихо, чтобы слышали только они двое, спросил Маффитт.  
Дитрих казался немного ошеломленным, но кивком признал правоту сержанта.  
— Что ж, — мягко сказал Маффитт, — я надеюсь, поскольку мы не убили друг друга до сих пор, то нам удастся избегнуть этого и впредь.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, сержант, — неожиданно для себя ответил гауптман.  
Маффитт вернулся в джип.  
Оба сержанта откозыряли Дитриху, который ответил им тем же и джипы неторопливо уехали.


End file.
